SonaR
Sonar is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Invisiblian from the planet Horrop. Appearence SonaR first appears to be a somewhat of a small monkey. He has three eyes (two big eyes on his head and one bigger one that is attached by a long cord-like thing on top of his head). He has sharp teeth, like Jury Rigg and has small pointed ears. His skin is sky blue as well. He has two small arms with three fingers, which are darker blue. He has a medium sized tail that is peach at the point of it and two very small legs with four toes which are also darker blue. His chest is all peach and he also has three spikes on the sides of his head, sorta like how Ultimate Humungousaur spikes on his helmet. He wears the gamatrix symbol on his chest. In'' Gamaverse'', SonaR has minor change. He now has longer arms and feet with 4 fingers and 3 toes. His tail is shorter and the tip is not baige as well and has 6 spikes on his head now. His third eye is more vibrant and bigger and he wears the gamatrix symbol on his lower chest. He also has a crown-like object on his head with small horns, almost exactly the same as Lodestar's. 13/15-year-old SonaR is the exact same but has no crown with horns on his head. Powers & Abilities SonaR has the main ability to use his third eye, which acts like a sonar that can detect anything that is behind him. He also has quick reflexes that tie in with his good jumping skills. He also has enhanced agility as well. Weaknesses SonaR has a few weaknesses: His eyes are sensitive to the touch, he has weak limbs, fire can hurt him. Mig 10 in The Un-Natural, SonaR made his debut and was used to see Shiar and secretly attack her but failed at his plan. In Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues, ''SonaR was used to track Deristroll from behind when a loud noise came through the city. In ''The Final Face-Off Pt.2, SonaR was briefly and accidentally used due to the gamatrix's malfunctioning. In'' Mig 10: The Time Has Come, SonaR appeared. Gamaverse In ''The Year of the Dragon Men, SonaR re-appears since Mig 10 and was dunked. In A Natural Selection, Part 2, SonaR tried to track down Shiar. In Tunnels Can Be Dangerous, SonaR tracked down Deristroll. Specials In Mig & Rich: It's About Time, SonaR appeared accidentally. Appearences Mig 10 *''The Un-Natural (first appearance) *Richard 10/Mig 10: The Battle Continues'' *''The Final Face-Off Pt.2 (accidental) *Mig 10: The Time Has Come (accidental; selected alien was Puncherbot) Gamaverse *The Year of the Dragon Men'' (first re-appearance) *''A Natural Selection, Part 2 '' *''Tunnels Can Be Dangerous '' Specials *''Mig & Rich: It's About Time ''(accidental; selected alien was Overcast) Trivia *He is Mig's first tracking-like alien. *His powers relate to Wildmutt's sense tracking. *According to Mig, SonaR's vision is all infared. *SonaR will not appear in TLOM, like Flash Flood. Category:Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 [[]] Category:Male Aliens Category:Migster7